Fairy Dragón
by yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi
Summary: En tres dos uno...les presentamos al intrepido equipo Fairy Dragon los cuales son conductores que pondran en todos planes y tambien en verguenza a todo los personajes de Fairy Tail...los cuales son cinco...Yuli...Natsuki...Happy...Yanet y Alda...dedicado a Aisato Momoka Yurie...y AnikaSukino 5d dos grandes lectoras de mis fanfics
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Dragón

En el gremio más ruidoso de todo Magnolia un gato peli azul se acordaba de algo cuando pregunto la hora grito a los cuatro vientos que se le había hecho tarde y salió como rayo veloz hacia un foro ciertamente interesante llagando y sin mucho aire entra…

Happy: Oigan chicas llegue un poco tarde lo siento ***con unas gotas de sudor***

Yuli: No te preocupes aun no ha empezado el programa falta una hora para que empiece

Happy: ***exaltado* **Para eso llegue como loco corriendo no se vale y donde están los demás

Natsuki: *** saliendo de una puerta*** Aquí estoy yo estaba en los camerinos viendo que atuendo me queda mejor porque será un día de un gran comienzo para este gran programa ***elogiando***

Yanet: Valla te muestras muy animada hoy que te hicieron para estar haci a mí solo me obligaron a estar con ese ánimo que está por encima de las nubes ***enojada***

Natsuki: Nada…***viendo como le enseñaban un puño* **muy bien me dijeron que si me veía motivada en este programa me dirían o aclaración cierto rumor que corre por ahí que no se los diré hasta que salgamos al aire ***diciendo exaltadamente***

Happy: Oigan que no somos cuatro falta uno ***contando* **ósea que la cuarta persona si puede llegar tarde y yo no porque me castigan así

Yuli: Somos cinco y la quinta persona que para mi desgracia ***triste*** y para mi otra personalidad ***señalando* **es mi hermano pequeño no sé como convenció a los productores para que lo metieran y con mas prioridades que nosotros y lo que dices Natsuki creo que se cual es la duda o el rumor y es sobre Natsu es asexual verdad

Yanet: Ese rumor ***enojada*** esta gastado pero dejemos esa curiosidad tenemos que prepararnos no quiero que me descuenten mi paga porque los tres no se cambian bueno Happy tu quédate así ustedes tres a cambiarse entendieron ***mandando y exigiendo***

Después de un rato en que las dos se metieran a cambiar y que la otra personalidad mirara a Happy de mala gana y este mismo se estuviera quejando de que no le dieron importancia de que él es un actor para que le dieran más importancia a un niño que ni sabia cuantos años tenía salieron las dos jóvenes de los camerinos cambiadas…faltaba media hora para que empezara el programa y estaban aburriéndose pero un minuto después llegaron varias personas y el productor les indico varias cosas y que si pasaba algo que usaran el elemento sorpresa según el…

Yuli: ***entusiasmando***Muy bien chicos el tema que hablaremos hoy y que dijo el productor del que hablaremos es sobre el rumor de que si Natsu es asexual o no pero la verdad la sabemos las dos ***señalando a su otra personalidad***

Yanet: Claro que la sabemos por eso no será sorpresa para nosotros pero antes de eso donde esta ese mocoso impertinente que está en el programa con nosotros ***con un aura oscura***

Natsuki: Happy crees que ellas saben que mi hermano no es asexual o no porque como lo veo somos un equipo desequilibrado digamos mira una persona que sufre doble personalidad que una es amable, carismática, despistada y olvidadiza y la otra es lo contrario a ella…y también estamos nosotros dos y el ultimo que ni sabemos cómo es espero que no sea como ella ***señalando a la mala***

Happy: No se dé que te quejas pero creo que están locos los productores para hablar de ese tema Natsu si lo ve nos matara pero la verdad es que no me interesa demasiado quiero saber qué edad tiene ese niño que me quito mis privilegios ***enojado***

Productor: Muy bien chicos siéntense en los lugares asignados…empezamos en cinco…cuatro… tres…dos…uno acción

El estudio estaba lleno y por todo Fiore y por otros lugares estaba prendida las televisiones las cuales estaban prendidas por el mismo motivo…el programa que sería un éxito según las expectativas para varios y en el gremio que era el más ruidoso estaba una gran pantalla de televisión para ver el programa donde verían a el pequeño minino y a la peli rosa…regresando a el estudio todos aplaudían y el productor dio la señal…

Yuli: Hola a todos nuestros televidentes somos el equipo Fairy Dragón me presento para todos ustedes soy Yuli…***sonriendo* **y es un placer hacer este programa

Yanet: Yo soy Yanet y me conocerán a lo largo de este programa pero en otros temas hablaremos muchas cosas entre ellas sobre rumores del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail el Team Natsu

Natsuki: Y también incluyéndome soy Natsuki Dragneel ***saludando* **y también les adelantare un poco de un rumor muy grande sobre nuestro querida maga Titania es cierto que anda con Jerall aquí lo sabrán…

Happy: Aye y aquí Happy el cual dice quiero empezar a escuchar los rumores de mi equipo por cierto sabían este secreto de que entre más pasteles le den a Erza más tranquila esta

Natsuki: Ahora empezamos con este rumor que es desde hace un buen tiempo ***contando*** pero los quitaremos porque desde ahora se los tenemos comprobado y investigado y cual es…*** poniendo duda***

Yuli: Nada más y nada menos es el rumor sobre Natsu Dragneel de que si es o no Asexual pero ***moviendo la cabeza*** como se les ocurre a los fans decir semejante tontería sin duda alguna porque sin duda se lo pregunta nosotros ya tenemos respuestas obvias ***enseñando una gran pila de papeles, videos y fotos*** y de quien de nuestro fiel amigo Happy ***señalando al pequeño minino el cual sonrió alegremente***

Happy: Aye y les digo algo conseguir respuestas no fue difícil ***haciéndolo obvio*** saben algunas veces Natsu se queda observando cómo bobo a cierta chica pero hay más que pasa o porque no lo demuestra es porque es demasiado tímido mas con esa maga…huy si les contara es tímido con varias chicas pero con ella es como un cachorrito chiquito y quien se los diré después del corte ***dejando suspenso***

Después de eso en todas las televisiones salieron los cortes comerciales en el gremio más ruidoso había un gran silencio las chicas observaban a cierto mago de fuego el cual quería asesinar a Happy y a todos los de ese programa tonto y salió como alma que se lleva el tren… tenía que llegar a ese programa antes de que dijeran el nombre de cierta personita…en el estudio el productor terminaba de explicar lo que dirían para lo siguiente…

Yanet: Excelente nos matara antes de que terminemos este programa…pero me encantaría torturarlo pero como si viene que hacemos… ***preocupada***

Yuli: Para eso tenemos el elemento sorpresa mi hermano** *entusiasmada*…**pero aun no ha llegado así que oremos a Kami-sama porque llegue rápido o antes de él ***aura triste***

Alda: Me hablaban…llevo media hora escuchando ***probando una paleta enorme*** mira lo que me dieron y ya sé que hacer por si viene Natsu-nii…miren… Natsu-nii podrías jugar conmigo estoy aburrido ***llorando falsamente***

Natsuki: Pequeñito tierno***abrazándolo*** cuántos años tienes…quieres otra hermana podría serlo si me lo pides dime cuál es tu personaje favorito de la serie…te gusta el chocolate

Alda: Me llamo Aldayr pero dime Alda…tengo ocho años…no quiero otra hermana pero si quiero te aviso…mi personaje favorito aun no lo tengo…me encanta el chocolate… ***sonriendo ampliamente***

Happy: Entonces este es el elemento sorpresa tu hermanito… Aye aunque creo que Natsu si cae en su llantos… ***pensando*…**cierto se me olvidaba les digo algo hace unas semanas hice un descubrimiento…encontré una crema súper buena la cual tiene algunos ingredientes diversos y se los diré…primero está el pescado, miel, huevos…

Yanet: Oyes…nos estás diciendo que descubriste una crema que es buena pero para que y es cierto lo que dices porque a veces mientes ***dudando***

Los conductores no se dieron cuenta que el productor les había dado la señal que había terminado el corte y en eso el pequeño minino había empezado a platicar sobre su crema milagrosa

Happy: Aye…Claro que funciona y como la descubrí por error se la avente a Lucy… y su piel se veía perfecta hasta no se le notaba lo gorrrda que esta ***enredando su lengua*** pero eso fue milagro las demás también me quería quitar la receta pero no se las dije que no sabía lo que me decían quería a cambio algo pero no aceptaron

Alda: Hola hermana** *jalando su ropa* **estas ahí el programa ya comenzó…

Yanet: Y Happy firmo su sentencia de muerte ***fingiendo tristeza* **rezare a Kami-sama para que no te mate Lucy ni las demás pero si te matan me dices toda la receta para la crema

Happy: T-T porque me pasa esto a mí y no te dare la receta de la crema me la llevare a la tumba si es necesario…pero no se lo dare a nadie

Natsu: ***Pateando la puerta del estudio*** Ustedes me las pagaran como se atreven a divulgar un rumor que más seguro es falso son tontos o que firmaron su sentencia de muerte

Yanet: Mira te presento a Alda…Alda el es Natsu…Natsu, Alda, Natsu, Happy, Alda, Natsuki, Happy, Yuli, Natsuki, Yanet ***todos saludándose revolviéndose*…**bueno eso es todo

Natsu: No entendí ***confundido*** nada pero ya les dije me las pagaran primero como los hare sufrir… que me miras niño que no vez que los matare

Alda:***mirándolo* **Quieres jugar conmigo…mira tengo videojuegos y también una computadora o quieres que te muestre los animes de mi hermana

Natsuki: Eso pequeñito ***manita arriba*…**mantendremos la distancia asegurada por si no quiere jugar contigo espero que acepte ***corriendo***

Yanet: Claro que funcionara ese niño es como un brujo no se pero siempre convence a todos de que le cumplan su capricho…hasta yo pase fue horrible ***llorando*** T-T

Natsu: Jugare con el pero quiero que me hagan una aclaración***confundido*** que es anime y cuáles son los animes que ve su hermana

Yuli: ***Caminado hacia el*** Los animes son caricaturas japonesas ***emocionada*…**súper buenos donde tienen varios subgéneros…los animes que veo son Mirai Nikki…Elfen Lied…Fairy Tail…Bleach que mas**…*pensando*** Naruto…Dragón Ball…Sword Art Oline…entre otros mas es que se me olvidan cuales son

Happy: Aye ella es un poco despistada pero escuche bien hay un anime como le dices tu llamado Fairy Tail… ***sorprendido*** se robaron el nombre del gremio hay que demandarlos por robarse el nombre del gremio

Alda: No…Fairy Tail es un anime donde salen todos ustedes y los de su gremio ***viendo como se sorprendían*…**y el protagonista es Natsu-nii… también han salido sus batallas la que me gusto fue cuando peleo contra Sting y Rouge…y boto a Gajeel a el carro fue realmente sorprendente ***emocionado*…** también cuando Erza-san derroto a todos los demonios…

Natsu: Ósea que somos acosados…pero me encanta saber que soy protagonista en algo estoy encendido y dime pequeño…vemos el anime de Fairy Tail ***sonriendo***

Yanet: Ya váyanse los dos por allá que no ven que estamos al aire ***enojada y con aura siniestra*…**todos escuchan todas las tonterías que hacen ustedes tres imbéciles…vallase los dos

Después de eso Natsu y el pequeño salieron a los camerinos a ver el anime mientras Yanet regañaba a Yuli haciendo que todos escucharan como era la personalidad de esa persona… pero al terminar esa regañada se fueron a un corte comercial lo cual aprovecharon para descansar…

Happy: Moriré pronto eso es malo me mataran…***en una esquina* **pero no creo que sea tan malo o si tu qué dices Natsuki ***viendo el lado positivo***

Natsuki: Entonces la frase más popular del anime de Naruto es De veras…y en Bleach sale un peli naranja un poco fuera de lo común…***Aclarando las dudas***

Yuli: Vez le andas agarrando la onda a esto de los animes ***alegre*…**y Happy claro que no te mataran si hiciste ese milagro que tu dices ellas van a querer conseguir la receta y harán todo lo posible para que la digas

Yanet: Creo que no fue tan malo los minutos que estamos al aire miren lo que comentan por Facebook…buenas expectativas verdad ***dijo calmándose***

Productor: Tendrán un invitado sorpresa ***viendo un papel*…**es Jerall preguntaran lo de la relación y no se salgan de sus guiones aunque les gusto al publico…bueno comenzamos en tres…dos…uno

Happy: Estamos de vuelta perdón por la interrupción de hace un rato espero que no se hallan molestado…bueno el día de hoy entramos como un congreso…preguntando a nuestro invitado especial…

Yuli: ***Animada*** Quien es…pues nuestro querido Jerall que viene desde su escondite para responder nuestras preguntas…denle una calurosa bienvenida

Jerall: ***entrando*** Hola chicas y Happy bueno aquí me tienen y que quieren preguntarme

Natsuki: Yo ***levantando la mano y agarrando unos papeles*** mi pregunta es en verdad andas saliendo con Erza ***mirada picara***

Jerall:***Sonrojado* **No aun no…bueno la verdad si pero eso nadie lo sabe pero que preguntas Natsuki

Yanet: Que patético…bueno la mía es alguna vez Erza te ha obligado a leerle un libro de los que lee ***enojada***

Yuli: Un libro de los que lee espero que no porque pobre Jerall…verdad Jerall-kun te traumarías y de paso a nosotras ***Sonriendo***

Jerall: ***Sonrojado como un tomate*** Bueno la verdad una vez me obligo a leerle uno y ahorita varios donde la verdad son demasiado…que viene…es varios géneros pero siempre con…***susurrándoles a los oídos* **y la verdad nunca creí que a Erza le gustara ese tipo de libros

Happy: ***Llorando*** A donde ira mi infancia tan solo tengo seis años

Yanet: Y eso fue demasiado para que desmallaras a Yuli y Natsuki e hicieras llorar a Happy… bueno nos vamos a unos cortes comerciales y veremos si los podemos sacar de ese trauma

_Jerall: Lo siento pero no me mates no creí que ellos les pasaría eso además porque no te desmállate tu o es que acaso lees esos libros igual que Erza _

_Yanet: Ni creas esas cosas además he leído algunos __***haciendo una mueca***__ pero eso es un secreto y si lo revelas te mato ya sabes lo que te pasara __***enseñando como lo iba a torturar***__por lo mientras te ha obligado a leer Cincuentas sombras de Gray_

_Jerall: __***haciendo un pequeño recuerdo***__ No pero de qué trata no me digas que mas de eso porque si si no me gustaría saber qué es eso y leer selo__***volviendo a recordar***_

_Yuli: __***Sangrando por la nariz***__ No puedo creer que Erza sea así de pervertida aunque yo prefiero la comedia romántica o otra cosa menos eso_

_Natsuki: __***Sentándose de nuevo***__No puedo creer que me lo allá imaginado pero la verdad también ahí fanfics de Nalu así __***volviendo a recordar***_

_Jerall: __***Confundido***__ Nalu que es eso y que son fanfics no me digan que son como los que lee Erza_

Yuli: Hola a todos estamos de vuelta con la serie de preguntas a Jerall-kun y ahora voy yo ***señalándose*** muy bien Jerall-kun esta es mi pregunta alguna vez otra chica se te ha insinuado frente de Erza y si sí que hizo ante esa declaración

Jerall:** *Sonrojado* **Pero que preguntas son esas deberías preguntarme algo mas pero la verdad si y la verdad fue demasiado feo para mí y la otra joven…***temblando* **Erza por poco y la mata

Natsuki: ***Hablando fuerte* **Erza-san si vez esto no te vayas a enojar con Jerall-niii el es bueno y nosotros fuimos que le dijimos que viniera y también demostraremos que tu no eres bien celosa *decidida* Muy bien Yuli-chan dale un beso a Jerall-niii

Yuli: ***sonrojada y llorando*** Como crees que haría eso Erza me mata si hago eso y también me mata…me remata me resucita y me mata…

Yanet: ***Enojada*** Pero que cobarde ahora dale un beso no es gran cosa además no creo que mueras pronto…

Happy: Morirá ***llorando*** rezare a Kami-sama para que no te pase nada eras muy buena persona y también una gran amiga

Yuli: ***Llorando*** porque me dicen eso yo no lo hare que lo haga a la que se le ocurrió verdad Jerall-kun ***viéndolo***

Jerall: Como me fui a meter en este lugar de locos…***llorando por su desgracia ocurrida***

Yanet: Muy bien si no lo haces será bajo amenaza al igual tu Jerall ***viéndolos directamente*** Muy bien Yuli tengo la colección completa de peluches que tanto quieres pero si no haces esto los quemare…y tu Jerall si no lo haces diré donde estas escondido ***viéndolos enojadamente***

Los dos: Porque yo** *llorando***ok aceptamos ***dándose un pequeño beso*** me las pagaras tonta ***sonrojados***

Natsuki**:*sonriendo*** que lindo ha sido y les pude tomar una foto y por fin tengo un buen recuerdo espero que Erza lo allá visto***viendo a la cámara* **Erza si lo viste no los mates por favor

Yuli: ***llorando en un rincón***Seremos cadáveres…no me casare…no podre ir a las siguientes convenciones…no podre burlarme de mis primos…no veré mas anime…no tendré un futuro ideal… no escribiré mas fanfics…no podre burlarme de los mendigos Narusaku…que porque al último habrá Naruhina lo se

Jerall: ***llorando en otro rincón* **Erza me matara…seré hombre muerto…no tendré familia…me mataran antes de que me encuentren…seré historia por culpa de estas dos…pero me librare de que ella no me haga leer libros de ese tipo…pero no viviere para contar anécdotas míos…no tendré hijos

Yanet: ***enojada*** dejen de hacer eso y vuelvan a sentarse seguiremos con las preguntas… y también no se preocupen yo hare todo lo posible para que Erza no los mate…

Volviéndose a sentar…

Happy: ***Sacando unas tarjetas*** Ahora yo…que piensas acerca de Mirajane ande de Cupido en el gremio y cual sería tu pareja favorita si llegara a ver alguna

Jerall: ***tocándose el mentón*** Pues pensándolo bien Mirajane no debería andar de Cupido porque hace mal a los tortolos del gremio y los tortura de cierta manera y una pareja que me llegue a gustar pues no lo se

Natsuki: ***acercándose a Jerall con un libro*** Pues yo tengo una pareja favorita y es el Nalu tengo todas las fotos de ellos juntos y pruebas mira**…*enseñándole el libro que era un álbum*** esta es la vez cuando mi onii -chan se durmió en la casa de Lucy…y esta…

Yuli: Ahora yo le preguntare algo a Jerall tu qué piensas de Natsu que crees sobre los rumores que dicen del que si es no o si Asexual y dime como es que no piensas cualquier cosa de cualquier rumor

Jerall: Pues lo de Natsu pues no creo ese rumor ciertamente su mente es como de un niño de diez años o menos pero anda madurando…y no nunca creo en cualquier rumor que me digan…

Yanet: Wow soy tu fan…no creerse rumores es una buena descripción tuya…

Happy: Por el día de hoy eso es todo chicos nos vemos en el siguiente programa…

_Yuli: Oyes Jerall-kun te gustan los animes o dime que eres igual que Natsu y no sabes que son los animes_

_Jerall: Pues yo no sé que son pero se oye interesante podría averiguar también vi que Natsu estaban en un camerino gritando como loco junto a tu hermano _

_Yanet: Genial el pequeño se gano el cariño de Natsu…él es terriblemente adorable _

_Natsu: __***Apareciendo***__ Oigan ese anime esta mega increíblemente bueno me encanto…no puedo creer que sepan todo lo que hago…Jerall desde cuando estás aquí_

_Natsuki: *Abrazando a Natsu* Onii-chan dime si te quedaras aquí porque no quiero que te quedes a ver un simple anime toda la noche_

_Jerall: Yo me quedare me parece interesante escuchar lo que dice Natsu_

_Yuli: __***Animada***__ S i una pijamada veremos anime Natsuki tu te quedaras también…_

_Natsuki: OK me quedare…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yanet: __***enojada***__ Pero como es esto posible ella no llego a dormir en toda la noche sabes lo que significa_

_Natsuki: __***comiendo una galleta***__ Pero yo creí que ya se había ido a la casa pero cuando vi no estaba y creí que llegaría después pero no…_

_Happy: __***Confundido***__ De que hablan porque no capto todo lo que dicen…además no veo a Yuli ni a Alda y también Natsu no llego a dormir en toda la noche_

_Yanet: __***aun mas enojada***__ Pues te lo explicare ayer en después de terminar el programa Natsuki y Yuli se quedaron con el tonto y el pequeño demonio a ver anime pero ella nunca llego y tampoco el pequeño demonio _

_En eso sale la joven con el pequeño que se veía molesto por lo que le habían dicho_

_Alda: *Enojado* A quien le llamas pequeño demonio…loca psicópata que solo es una tsundere _

_Natsuki: *viendo como andaban* Yuli-chan porque andas con pijama aun al igual que el pequeño eso sí que es raro _

_Yuli: __***emocionada***__ Es que ayer nos quedamos aquí viendo varios animes sin darnos cuenta era demasiado tarde para irnos y nos quedamos aquí a que no es muy mona mi pijama __***señalando una pijama de conejos***_

_Happy: __***Viendo al director***__ Creo que ya no habrá tiempo para que te cambies y saldrás así empezamos en tres…dos…uno_

* * *

Natsuki: ***Entusiasmada*** Hola a todos nuestros televidentes todos se preguntaran que paso ayer después de la entrevista y el programa…si mataron sí o no a una de nuestras conductoras y a Jerall

Yanet:** *seria*** Para serles sinceros no los mataron a ninguno de los dos ayer Erza no andaba viendo el programa por lo que no lo vio y sobrevivieron a una muerte trágica

Yuli: ***haciendo un puchero*** Por lo que veo alguien no está contenta de que me allá salvado de una muerte pero verán hoy…en otras cosas hoy hablaremos sobre los diferentes términos que le dan a las parejas de Fairy Tail y otros gremios…

Happy: Aye…eso me emociona también tendremos una entrevista con el dragonslayer de luz Sting Eucliffe y también…***leyendo lo demás***hoy haremos el reportaje completo de lo que pasaría si encerramos a Sting y Lissana en una casa…pero no solo ellos si no también Lucy y Juvia a quien preferirá…

Alda: Y también retaremos a un mago de Fairy Tail el cual tendrá un terrible castigo si no gana ese reto…*riendo maliciosamente*

Natsuki: El pequeño me empezó a dar miedo ***escondiéndose detrás de Yanet***

Yanet: ***suspirando*** Se los dije este pequeño es raro pero también un bipolar…pero cuando se trata de cosas realmente malas nunca lo apunten

Yuli: ***riendo*** Pasando a otras cosas hablaremos de los diferentes términos que les dan a las parejas que inventan o que aun no están comprobadas…empezamos con una que pensamos que aun no están comprobadas ***viendo la tarjeta*** y esa es…el Nalu…que es un término entre Natsu Dragneel o mejor conocido como salamander y Lucy Heartfilia o como algunas la conocen la chica cosplay…

Natsuki: ***pensando un minuto*** Yo nunca creí que ese apodo le quedara muy bien a Lucy…pero viendo mas este término el Nalu ciertamente es una de mis parejas favoritas…por eso a un lado fans del StingxLucy porque yo soy una fan del Nalu ***poniendo cara seria*** y el que se entrometa con esa pareja se las vera conmigo…

Happy: Ella da miedo cuando se pone así…***viendo a las cámaras* **pero viéndolo bien este término es uno muy bueno para esos dos tortolos atolondrados porque de que se quieren se quieren pero lo que nunca…***haciendo una pausa***

Yanet: Lo que nunca sucederá es que nunca se digan sus sentimientos sin que les den un pequeño empujón son patéticos para ser les sincera

Alda: Natsu me dijo que lo que ahora le gusta es ver anime así que se tardara esa aclaración y por cierto una pregunta mía…que es tener un novio o novia…y también como se dan los bebes… ***haciendo que las tres conductoras se apenaran***

Yuli: Pero que preguntas…mejor piensa en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y después me dices a que conclusión has llegado si…

Happy: ***pensando un segundo*** Yo también me he preguntado eso de donde vienen los bebes a mi me dijeron que de un huevo pero eso es imposible

Natsuki: ***sonrojada como un tomate*** Happy como crees eso nunca te lo dirán así que se buen niño como Alda y ponte a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo…

Yanet: ***riendo*** No puedo creer que esos pequeños las hallan echo sonrojar como unos tomates bien maduros pero pasando a otras cosas otro termino es el Jerza que es un término entre Jerall y Erza

Natsuki: ***imaginado algo*** Que mejor se escuchara el termino como pareja de titanes…o también de…pues no se pero los términos son buenos…***leyendo la tarjeta***también está el Gale creo que así es que es entre Gajeel y Levi que por lo que a mí me parece una pareja muy linda…

Yuli: ***sonriendo*** Verdad que si es muy linda…otra pareja también es el Lami que es Laxus y Mirajane que es una pareja sorprendente desde un punto de vista…también está el RomeoxWendy que no se cual es su término pero también es una pareja hermosa…

* * *

Yanet: Bueno después de cortes entraremos a una entrevista directa con Sting Eucliffe y también con unos retos para algunos magos…

_Alda: Ya se cual es la inmortalidad del cangrejo…es hasta que lo atrapan y se lo comen verdad hermana_

_Happy: No estás mal…es hasta el momento en que lo hierven en el agua para comérselo porque no se puede comer vivo *asustando*_

_Yuli: __***nerviosa***__ Creo que sus dos argumentos son buenos pero díganme como llegaron a esa conclusión…_

_Natsuki: __***levantando la mano***__ Yo sé porque…y como llegaron a esa conclusión porque no se sabe cómo se muere el cangrejo y si se muere solo existe algo que donde el cangrejo lo pescan y se lo comen_

_Yanet: Pasando a otras cosas…porque diantres se quedaron viendo anime tan tarde saben la hora que era o hasta donde parar de ver…_

_Alda: Claro que si amargada pero Natsu-nii se emociono al ver mucho anime al igual que Nee-chan y por eso nos quedamos viendo mas y mira tengo mi pijama de Angry Birds_

* * *

Happy: Estamos de vuelta con el programa y es el momento de entrevista al mago slayer de luz Sting Eucliffe

Entrando como siempre

Sting: Hola chicas y Happy…y también un enano que no sé porque anda aquí ***enojado al niño* **pero me obstruyes la vista de estas hermosas conductoras…

Alda:** *viéndolo siniestramente* **Me caes mal…le diré a Natsu-nii que te mate por decirme enano rubio oxigenado que no sabe más que coquetear con mis hermanas y con la tsundere

Sting: ***enojado*** Que dijiste pequeño mocoso mal geniudo y si ellas son tus hermanas pues no te pareces nada en ellas son muy lindas y mas Natsuki-san…sal conmigo

Alda: ***abrazando a Natsuki*** Natsuki-nee no salgas con el…él es malo conmigo el me dijo enano y yo estoy en pleno crecimiento solo tengo ocho años…

Yanet:** *No haciendo caso que pasaba*** Bueno empecemos con la entrevista dime Sting verdad porque quieres tanto a Lector…el es un gato mal geniudo como le dijiste al pequeño…y no es tan amigable como Happy

Sting: ***enojado* **No le digas así a Lector él es mi amigo por eso lo quiero mucho y me gusta su forma de ser y no es tan mal geniudo como el pequeño que es un tonto y yo tengo una pregunta porque tienes una pijama

Yuli: *un poco enojada* Pues lo tengo porque no tuve tiempo de cambiarme y porque anduve viendo anime…y no le digas así a mi hermano solo yo le puedo decir cosas o insultarlo siguiente pregunta porque eres amargado

Sting: Yo amargado no lo soy solo que no me divierto como se debe

Alda: ***viéndolo*** Si eres un amargado Natsu-nii es mucho más divertido que tu…él sabe que son los animes y le gustan los juegos…

Sting: ***viendo al pequeño*** Enserió crees que soy un aburrido que no sabe más que presumir que según como dice su gato que es mejor que todos y aun mas mejor que Natsu

Alda: ***volteando a ver a otro lado*** Tu solo te dijiste tus verdades pero la verdad eres muy patético…ni novia tienes

Yuli: ***leyendo la tarjeta*** Pasando a otra pregunta dime porque le crees todo a tu gato Lector

Sting: ***alzando al pequeño de la camisa* **Pequeño enano del demonio…tu eres un mal geniudo que solo prefiere a cualquier estúpido que cree que lo que haces tu es mejor que nada

Alda**: *dándole una patada en la cara*** Maldito rubio oxigenado bájame o sino mi nee-san te pegara por ser malo conmigo o también vendrá Natsu-nii a pegarte

Natsuki: ***viendo como peleaban los dos*** Oigan no responderán nuestras preguntas…respondan porque si no saldremos a otro corte y así se quedara la entrevista…

Sting: ***dándole un zape al niño* **Eres un niño inútil que no sabe defenderse y para tu información Natsu es un maldito baka…atolondrado que no sabe más que comportarse como un niño de no sé cuantos años

Alda: ***realmente enojado*** Me pegaste y también ofendiste a Natsu-nii eres un maldito rubio oxigenado que no sabe más que hacer

Después de un rato el pequeño derroto a Sting ya que él no podía hacer nada porque no podía pegarle

Yuli: ***burlándose*** Lo derroto un niño…que tonto…bien hecho Alda eso le enseñara a no burlarse de ti…pasando a otras cosas…empezaremos con los retos después del corte y como el tonto de Sting esta lastimado parte de un plan no estará presente y así se acabara rápido el programa

* * *

Cortes comerciales

_Alda: Es un baka por decirle eso a mi nii-chan…verdad nee-chan es muy tonto_

_Natsuki__**:*sorprendida***__ No puedo creer que el pequeño lo allá derrotado en donde aprendiste a pegar así nunca vi algo así de sorprendente _

_Happy: __***sonriendo***__ Aye…él es sorprendentemente aterrador…por eso ahora eres mi amigo y dime donde aprendiste a pegar así _

_Alda: __***pensando un segundo***__ Aprendí karate cuando tuve oportunidad y eso me encanto por eso seguí y ahora soy cinta negra por eso lesione muy feo al baka de Sting…_

_Yanet: *seria* Se los dije él es realmente aterrador…_

_Terminando los comerciales_

* * *

Yuli: Hola estamos de vuelta después de un pequeño corte comercial y ahora…empezaremos con los retos…wiiii**…*entusiasmada***retos eso me encanta

Yanet: ***seria***Y con esa presentación al siguiente paso de nuestro programa empezamos con los retos para algunos magos de nuestro gremio favorito…

Natsuki: ***Alegre* **Fairy Tail…y les damos la bienvenida a…Gray Fullbuster nuestro mago de hielo… Happy nuestro conductor y neko de Fairy Tail…Mirajane Strauss la Cupido de Fairy Tail… y por ultimo pero menos importante Kana la maga que bebe demasiado

Happy: ***sorprendido*** Y porque yo tengo que estar en esta clase de retos…***susurrándoles* **son muy peligrosos solo díganme

Alda: ***susurrándole a Happy*** Claro que sí y no depende de la tarjeta que escojas…***alzando la voz* **Muy bien empezaremos con la ronda ahí cinco tarjetas…*señalando las tarjetas*

Yanet: ***alegre*** De esas cinco son tres retos feos y pesados…que por supuesto los escribí yo y puede ser que uno salga lesionado o mas…

Yuli: ***sonriendo* **Y dos no son tan malos como lo piensan esos los escribí yo junto a Natsuki por eso no son tan malo que digamos

Mirajane: ***sonriendo alegremente*** Ara ara…espero que me toque la buena suerte y no me toque un reto horrible ***suspirando*** pero de todos modos puedo con todo

Gray: ***Viendo a las conductoras*** Porque dos de ustedes están bien vestidas y uno solo anda con pijama que acaso dormiste en el estudio…además Natsuki no has visto al horno con patas

Yuli: ***Triste*** A nadie le guste mi pijama y para tu información me quede en el estudio porque me quede viendo anime ***entusiasmada*** no sabes lo que es mira es esto…***empezando a hablar demasiado rápido***

Kana: ***alegre*** A mi no me preocupa lo de las cartas porque puedo saber cuál es la mala y cuál es la buena

Natsuki: ***sonriendo maliciosamente***Kana-san no te sonrías demasiado porque desde ahora en este mismo instante llevaran un brazalete que anula la magia**…*poniendo los brazaletes*** así que no habrá algun problema de trampa…y a Natsu no lo he visto desde ayer

Alda: Bueno tomen una ellas no comen…

Yuli: ***agarrando el sobre que Gray había tomado*** Haber que dice…tienes que gritar a todo pulmón quien te gusta y si no lo haces pues tendrás que bañarte en agua hirviendo y eso es verdad

Gray: Prefiero gritar a bañarme en agua hirviendo…no me gusta lo caliente por eso me voy a gritar…

Mirajane: ***sacando una cámara*** Esto lo tengo que grabar para futuros recuerdos…

Gray: ***Parado en la azotea alrededor de el varias bocinas*** A todos los que me escuchan les quiero decir que me gusta Juvia…Juvia Loxar

Yuli: ***suspirando*** Eso fue hermoso muy lindo muy bien te toca a ti Mirajane

Yanet: ***Agarrando la tarjeta*** Dice…debes de ir al gremio de Lamia Scale y hacerle una broma a el maestro de ahí

Alda: ***viendo como corría*** Ahí se fue muy bien ahora le toca Happy**…*agarrando la tarjeta*** dice que debes ir e insultar a Erza diciéndolo cualquier cosa

Happy: ***llorando*** T_T Moriré joven pero tengo que hacerlo por los fans**…*saliendo volando***

Yuli: Wow qué grande es Happy…rezare porque nada le pase…prendamos la pantalla pero antes… tu reto Kana*** agarrando la tarjeta*** dice que debes ir a la tienda y comprar varias barras de chocolate…que fácil…

Natsuki: ***prendiendo la tele*** Veremos qué tal se la pasa Happy con su reto…

* * *

Happy: ***un poco aterrado*** Erza estas gorda…y además Jerall dijo que eres fea…y beso a Yuli…

Erza: ***furiosa*** Happy eres alma muerta…

Happy: *corriendo* Moriré vivo…y sin haber amado demasiado

* * *

Alda:***con unas palomitas*** Esto es aburrido además Happy no morirá porque yo lo salvara ***saliendo del lugar***

Yanet: ***sorprendida*** Se fue…pobre Erza se enfrentara a un demonio peor que ella…

Yuli**:*llorando*** Mi hermanito es historia de la historia porque de esta no se salva…

* * *

Alda: ***desde la televisión* **Oiga señorita…me podría decir porque le quiere pegar al pequeño gato el no hizo nada malo

Todas las chicas del gremio: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pero que precioso niño…eres lindo…se mi hermano…no sé el mío…te invito unos dulces…

Erza**:*viéndolo*** Porque este maldito me dijo varias cosas y el que me enfurece me enfurece así que muévete no quiero que veas una escena violenta…

Alda: ***con ojos llenos de lagrimas*** Pero…el pequeño gato no dijo nada…él es bueno…él es mi amigo ***llorando*** porque eres muy mala…

Erza: ***soltando al gato*** No llores pequeño mira ya lo solté…pero no llores…

Levi: ***agarrando al pequeño*** Pero que niño tan adorable…mira ven te gusta leer…

* * *

En el estudio

Yanet: ***seria*** ese niño es terroríficamente malo por eso siempre es mucho mas mejor que los demás que quieren meter miedo

Yuli: ***triste*** Se termino el tiempo pero no se olviden ver el siguiente programa...

Natsuki: ***alegre*** Porque para el siguiente habrá otro invitado sorpresa y esperamos que les allá gustado…y si quieren que hagamos un reportaje o cualquier cosa a nuestro alcance envíen sus mensajes…

Las tres: Los esperamos en el próximo programa

* * *

_Yuli: No sé cómo le hizo mi hermano con Erza pero ciertamente es mi héroe…_

_Gray: __***sorprendido***__ Ese niño da más miedo que Erza…por cierto donde esta flamita…_

_Natsuki: Entonces esta perdido__***llorando***__ lo han robado….no puede ser…donde esta…quien lo vio…por última vez…_

_Yanet: __***enojada* **__Cálmate tarde o temprano volverá así que ni se preocupen…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Natsuki:__***llorando***__ Ya han pasado dos días desde que se extravió Natsu-niii…probablemente alguien lo secuestro_

_Happy:__***levantando la mano* **__Aye…también Gray a desaparecido pero sepa donde se fue eso es muy raro en la mañana no estaba…tal vez se fueron pescar sin mi_

_Yuli: __***pensando un segundo***__ Pues Yanet a estado actuando rara pero mejor no sospecho de ella porque si si…me matara_

_Alda:__***Susurrando muy bajito* **__Yo sé donde esta Natsu-nii…Yanet-chan lo secuestro y alguien más a quien no conozco la ayudo…_

_Yanet:__***escuchando lo que decía el pequeño y susurrándole al oído* **__Si le dices a alguien que yo secuestre a Natsu y Gray me las pagaras…capichi_

* * *

Comenzando en cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno

_Futari de zutto odoru yakusoku_

_Fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru_

_Ama-iro no kami kagami utsusite_

_Junban tagai ni suite yuku_

_Onaji BEDO yurare teta_

_Futari fureau teto te musun deta ito_

_Mishiranu kao utsuru_

_sasayaku koe hikuku_

_Nigiru HAMERUU tataki tsukeru no_

_Tobi chire GURASU to_

_Futari de tsunda shiro_

_Tsumiki zaiku kuzusite_

_Kisimu hone kishi to hime e to_

_Kane ga tsugeru ENDO_

_Yugamu kagami tetote awase zureru yubi no nagasa_

_Kore kara chigau BEDO de neruno?_

_Kimi ga tsubuyaku oyasumi_

_DOORU NOBU mawashi tobira wo akeru_

_Oto ni haneoki tsukamu suso e_

_Nobita yubi ni kuchizuke te_

_Hashiru shoudou sebone nukete yuku setsuna_

_Akari wa kesa naide_

_Hitori de neru yoru wa_

_Mada iya to sakenda migite de_

_Butsukeru no makura_

_Obake ga kowai nante_

_Kodomo dane boku no hime_

_Nureta hitomi chigau kotoba_

_Iitage ni mitsumeru_

_PAPA to MAMA no shiranai jikan wa_

_Owaru no kana? tooi yume_

_Usui TOWERU goshi todoku netsu ga_

_Kowasu boku no tome-gane_

_Koe wo oshi-koroshi te_

_Tobira wa kagi shimete_

_Mitsume au hitomi to hitomi ga_

_Kotae wo sagasu_

_Osanai iiwake wo_

_Akari goto kesite yuku_

_Sono kami wo sukue nai nara_

_Boku wa uso mo tsuku yo_

_Toki wo tomete ima wa_

_Futari de dakiatte_

_Kizamu kodou hitotsu hitotsu wo_

_SHIINKURO sase Tai_

_Toketeku atsui iki_

_Daki-tometa nukumori ni_

_Kore ijou wa ugoka nai yo_

_Merude kimi no NAITO(adolescence…rin y len kagamine) _

Yuli: Hola a todos nuestros queridos seguidores…***sonriendo***hoy veremos y comprobaremos si existe sí o no la relación entre Mirajane y Laxus

Yanet: ***seria*** Eh entrevistaremos al maestro del gremio más ruidoso y alborotador de todo Fiore a el maestro Makarov

Natsuki: ***triste* **Pero eso no importa…por favor alguien ayúdeme a encontrar a Natsu-nii lleva dos días perdido y lo peor de todos puede ser que lo secuestraron

Happy: ***levantando la mano*** No te olvides de Gray también desapareció hoy en la mañana pero puede ser que fue Juvia…si no se fue a pescar con Natsu y sin mi

Juvia:***apareciendo* **Porque culpas a Juvia…de que Juvia se halla robado a Gray-sama…Juvia no secuestraria a Gray-sama así…porque Juvia sabe que Gray-sama es de Juvia

Alda:***agarrando de la mano a Juvia* **Juvia-chan por favor siéntate en los cortes comerciales alegas con Happy

Yuli: ***con una gota en la cabeza*** Bueno continuaremos con el programa…bueno pasamos con la búsqueda de la verdad si era cierto que nuestra Cupido de Fairy Tail…anda o no con el serio de todo ese gremio

Natsuki: ***sonriendo*** Pues yo pienso que si…porque una vez pasamos a ver que ellos dos andaban muy acaramelados cuando nadie los veía…

Juvia: ***con un sonrojo*** Juvia vio que…Mira-san se estaba besando con Laxus-san…Juvia está muy pero muy emocionada…a Juvia le pasara eso cuando Gray-sama aparezca

Yuli:***imitando a Juvia* **Yuli piensa que Gray-sama no besara a Juvia-chan…si Gray-sama no aparece…Yuli piensa que Gray-sama esta con dos secuestradoras muy lindas que tal si son sus fangirls y Yuli…dice que Gray-sama no querrá regresar a los brazos de Juvia-chan y por eso Juvia estará sola

Natsuki: ***buscando algo*** Pegare miles de volantes diciendo que si llegan a ver a Natsu-nii que me lo comunique de inmediato y tendrá que pensar si en devolvérmelo o secuestrarlo como las locas que lo hicieron

Yanet: ***viendo a otro lado*** Si no continuamos con el programa nos descontaran nuestro dinero y quedaremos en la ruina…y lo saben muy bien…bueno continuemos con lo de si existe sí o no el Lami…pero quien más nos dice la verdad en la que estamos en su búsqueda

Yuli: ***dejando de imitar a Juvia*** Pues la única persona que nos será realmente sincera y a la única que Mira-san le tiene confianza…es Lissana la hermana pequeña de nuestra maga y Cupido de Fairy Tail

Lissana:** *entrando y viendo todo lo que hacían* **Hola a todos…y porque este lugar esta de cabeza… pero no importa ahora es momento de que les platique la verdad… es sobre mi hermana… ustedes creen que ella y Laxus son novios desde hace mas de cinco meses

Juvia:***toda roja* **Son novios desde hace cinco meses…Juvia quiere que Gray-sama sea su novio pero Juvia no puede obligar a Gray-sama porque secuestraron a Gray-sama…y por eso Juvia esta triste

Yuli: ***sonrojada*** Son novios…pero como lo ocultaron tan bien…además ***imitando a Juvia* **Yuli piensa que Gray-sama se fue con una joven más hermosa que Juvia-chan…Yuli piensa que Juvia debe salir con otro chico

Natsuki: ***dejando los volantes*** Lissana-chan dime y como sucedió eso de que se convirtieron en novios y quien fue el que se declaro ***sonriendo*** aparte…cual fue su primer cita y sobre todo Mira-chan dejara de ser la Cupido de Fairy Tail

Happy: *con un pescado* Aye…además sobre todo como le hizo Mira para que Laxus se figara en ella…porque Laxus es un maldito tsundere

Alda: ***sonriendo eh imitando a Happy* **Aye…Happy-kun morirá en manos de Laxus-san pero yo tengo una pregunta que es ser novio y aparte que es besar

Lissana:** *sonrojada* **La pregunta que hiciste no te la responderé porque me da pena…y todo lo demás es un misterio solo Mira-nee me dijo que eran novios y quien se declaro pues supongo que fue Mira-nee porque de Laxus no lo creo

Natsuki: ***sacando conclusiones*** Entonces si Mira-san ya tiene novio…faltan las demás y también Lissana-chan y si Lissana-chan quiere a Natsu-nii será un impedimento para que haiga Nalu y por eso no lo permitiré porque yo ser fan forever del Nalu y por eso Lissana-chan debes salir con Sting-san porque si quieres andar con mi onii-chan me las pagaras

Yuli: ***con una gotita estilo anime*** Ella da miedo cuando se trata del Nalu pero tiene razón que pasaría si pasara eso…pero pasemos a otras cosas…porque Mira sale con el Tsundere de Laxus… y sobre todo seguirá siendo Cupido de Fairy Tail…porque si…si estarán comprobadas las parejas del gremio…

Lissana: ***enojada*** Como que yo tengo que salir con Sting solo por las malditas parejas que tienen los demás fans…a mí me gusta…***sonrojada* **me gusta…Natsu-kun…por eso no dejare que se le acerquen malditas locas

Alda y Happy: ***con manos en la cara*** Te gussssssssssssssssssssssssssssstaaaaaaaaaaaaa aye sir

* * *

CORTES COMERCIALES

_Lissana__**: *muy sonrojada***__ Y pensar que venía a este programa en paz…y ahora me hicieron decir que me gusta Natsu…me las pagaran le diré a Mira-nee _

_Mira: __***apareciendo***__ ¿Que me dirás Lissana? Y eso de que te guste Natsu olvídate de todo eso yo tengo mi pareja para él y es Lucy-chan ella es la media naranja de Natsu _

_Yuli: __***dejando de imitar a Juvia***__ Mira-san qué bueno que estas aquí porque tu hermana no se comporta demasiado…y dice enfrente de los televidentes que le gusta Natsu…_

_Juvia__**:*llorando* **__T-T porque Gray-sama no está aquí…Juvia quiere que Gray-sama este con ella quien se robo a Gray-sama me las pagaran _

_Yanet: __***seria***__ Dejen de decir tonterías porque no se comportan además Natsu se habrá ido con otra chica más seguro…y Gray pues se fue con sus fans y por eso no regresaran _

_Natsuki: __***llorando*T-T**__ Natsu-nii porque te secuestraron me las pagaran…aparte de que son unas psicópatas las que te raptaron _

_Alda:__***viendo que pasa* **__Aye…porque hacen eso Natsu lo secuestro alguien más seguro porque no aparece muchas veces…ya lleva dos días desaparecido eso significa que Natsu-nii fue secuestrado_

_Happy: __***llorando***__ Ahora a quien le echare la culpa de todas las travesuras…también con quien hare que Lucy se enoje demasiado y invadan su espacio _

Regresando de cortes comerciales

* * *

Yuli: *sonriendo* Hola a todos estamos de vuelta con el programa…y ahora empezamos con la entrevista…

Natsuki: Quien es…es el maestro del gremio más desastroso de todo Fiore…y también es el maestro mas pervertido de todos…quien más Makarov-san

Makarov**:*apareciendo*** Hola a todas estas lindas jovencitas y también a estos pequeños…

Yanet: Mire señor si se pasa de pervertido me las pagara**…*alzando su mano en forma de amenaza***

Alda: ***preguntando*** ¿Que es pervertido?

Yuli: Bueno vamos con las preguntas…la primera que cree usted sobre la relación de Mira-san y su nieto Laxus

Makarov: ***sorprendido* **Que ellos que...son novios…bueno apenas me acabo de enterar pero de igual forma…Laxus si le haces algo a Mira te mato y no solo yo sino también los demás…y también pienso que gracias a eso se le quitara lo amargado a Laxus…y yo tengo una pregunta a ustedes… no han visto a Natsu o a Gray

Natsuki: ***llorando*** Maestro…ellos no aparecen…mi onii-chan lleva más de dos días desaparecido y no sé quien lo secuestro

Alda:***sonriendo* **Que tal si Natsu-nii se fue a buscar una novia aunque no sé que es novia…

Makarov: ***sonriendo*** Pues no se que allá pasado pero desde que no está Natsu ni Gray no hay peleas entre esos dos…

Yuli: ***interrumpiendo*** Pasamos a otra pregunta Makarov-san porque si seguimos con este problema se nos ira el tiempo…siguiente pregunta

Happy: ***alzando la mano* **Esta es mía…y la pregunta es quien cree usted que es el más fuerte a parte de Gildars en el gremio…porque en mi opinión y ciertamente escuche de Erza que Natsu es el que le sigue de Gildars y eso no lo quiero presumir solo comprobar

Makarov: ***sorprendido* **Pues creo que puede ser posible que sea Natsu porque piénsenlo hasta ahora el único que nos ha salvado de los malos es Natsu…hasta incluso a Erza la salvo de esa máquina mortal que por poco y nos mata

Alda: ***espantado* **Entonces eso quiere decir que casi nos matan por culpa de personas malvadas… a y yo tengo la siguiente pregunta…. Que es lo que más le gusta de su gremio y porque especificando todo…aunque no se que dice

Makarov: ***sonriendo* **Pues lo que me gusta de mi gremio es que somos como una familia que nunca dejan de preocuparse por los demás y también somos muy unidos ya que si alguien lastima a uno de los nuestros no dejamos que se atrevan a burlarse de nuestro gremio…

Yuli: ***llorando*** Esas palabras fueron hermosas…muy bien dígame que piensa sobre las parejas disque ya formadas en el gremio…también que piensa sobre que Mirajane es Cupido en el gremio

Mira: ***sonriendo*** Pues es una hermosa cosa lo que hago yo porque esos tortolos nunca se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos del uno al otro…piénsalo por ejemplo el tsundere de Gajeel con el ahora estoy con la etapa de celos que no son verdaderos y ese confuso pensamiento que viene en su mente

Lissana: ***enojada*** Mira-nee como puedes hacer eso además también lo andas haciendo con Natsu y eso no quiero por que el me gusta

Yanet: ***riéndose* **Que loco esos pensamientos…y lo dijo dos veces me debes cien pesos Juvia… además esas preguntas son para el maestro…por eso no responsan maestro pervertido hable

Makarov: ***enojado* **Pervertido tu hermano…además de lo que pienso de las parejas es que son unos tontos todos los chicos porque son unos tontos al no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos… y lo de Mira pues una joven con buenas intenciones…***sonriendo* **

Juvia: Juvia piensa que no puede ser verdad…Juvia dice que Gray-sama es muy malo con Juvia pero de todos modos…Gray-sama es de Juvia ***enojada y con un cuchillo en la mano* **y le que se acerque a Gray-sama aparecerá muerto a la mañana siguiente

Happy: *sonriendo* Aye…ahora vamos con los retos…para las siguientes personas… Sting Eucliffe, Frosh, Lector, Yukino, y Rouge de Sabertooh el gremio que por siete años fue muy popular y fuerte

Yuli: ***sonriendo*** Pero hasta que Fairy Tail reapareció y mejorado con nuestros grandes magos…

Sting: ***con vendas en el cuerpo*** Tu**…*señalando al pequeño*** maldito enano de pacotilla me las pagaras esta vez… y esto no será bonito

Alda: ***sonriendo y susurrándole* **Enserió mira y aprende tonto… ***llorando*** Mira-nee, Juvia-nee… Lissana-nee…Sting me quiere pegar y yo no le hice nada

Las tres: *mirándolo* Atrévete a tocar al pequeño y nos las pagaras

Sting: *enojado* Me las pagaras después enano

Happy: ***empezando a girar una ruleta* **Ahora va el reto para Sting…y es el número ocho y es pelear contra Alda ***asustado*** pobre de Alda…

Después de un rato

Rouge: ***asustado*** Pobre Sting otra vez golpeado por un niño…no lo puedo creer ese niño es aterradoramente bueno…soy tu fan…

Yuli: ***sonriendo*** Para Frosh que baile tango con Happy

Frosh: ***negando*** Frosh no sabe bailar por eso Frosh no bailara…

Yanet: ***sonriendo maliciosamente* **entonces tendrás castigo pero el honor se lo dejo a AnikaSukino 5d

Natsuki: ***sonriendo* **Ahora Lector…tienes que decir que Natsu es más fuerte que Sting

Lector: ***enojado*** No lo hare por eso me rindo

Alda: ***corriendo* **Entonces el castigo que lo dará alguien más a quien se le ocurra un castigo que lo envié porque no sabemos cómo castigarlo

Yuli: ***sonriendo*** Bueno este es el ultimo Yukino tienes que besar a Rouge en la boca por cinco minutos…

Los dos: ***enojados*** No lo haremos

Mira: ***sonriendo*** Entonces eso significa castigo…le otorgamos el honor a AnikaSukino 5d

Todos: ***Sonriendo* **Bueno eso es todo por hoy los dejamos en la siguiente veremos más cosas envíen sus preguntas o a quien quieren que entrevistemos o le pongamos un reto

_Me gustas - No me gustas - No lo se - No me gustas_

_Me gustas - no hay otra - me gustas!_

_No sé si me gustas o no me gustas_

_Gustar, no gustar - no se detendrá_

_Demonios! Las confesiones de ese tipo_

_Están dando vuelta en mi cabeza_

_No hay un punto medio entre gustar y no gustar?_

_Estoy obligada a hacer una sola decisión._

_Bien! La respuesta ya es obvia_

_"Una boda" - Nuestro futuro es perfecto!_

_Si , quiero vivir en un lugar rodeado de arboles!_

_Y por lo menos 3 hijos._

_Pero espera, porque?_

_Apenas tenemos 14 años! ... recuerdas?_

_"Salir~"... "Me gustas __" "Escúchame idiota! =_="_

_No tengo escape, tu estas lleno de puntos débiles_

_Quiero amarte - suave, esponjoso_

_Sonreír al discurso del (calvo) director_

_Darle leche a un panta , lo vuelve blanco_

_El mundo es tan animado!_

_No se si me gustas o no me gustas_

_No me gustas pero me gustas?_

_"Aquí tienes =w=!" "Eh o.o?"_

_Querías aquel cuarzo de arcoíris camino a tu casa_

_Te vi mirándolo_

_Vas en sentido contrario a la escuela, pero no te preocupes!_

_Ah, en serio? No me gustan los de tu tipo .._

_¿Sera por eso... que estoy reaccionando así?_

_Es que de repente veo tu lado dulce y ahora estoy molesta y confundida_

_Pero puede que suave y lentamente cambie y sea un hombre sabio_

_Sin duda! - Ninguna? - Realmente me gustas!_

_No hay problema, solo confía en mi._

_Tú avivas mi fuego_

_Agitando y temblando_

_Se levanta y se transforma en una gran piromanía_

_"Te amo!" No estoy seguro_

_Pero esa será probablemente tu respuesta!_

_No - Siento que voy a morir_

_Me di cuenta de tu lado dulce_

_Eres un poco pervertido pero... me estoy muriendo de amor_

_Quiero amarte -brillante brillante_

_El panda se quedo dormido, que aburrido~_

_Apareció por causa del amor y lo cuidamos la primera vez dándole agua_

_Queso entrelazado, porque dos personas fatales se gustan al mismo tiempo_

_El disgusto tiene dos lados. Ahora nos gustamos el uno al otro!_

_Ahora entiendo gustar y no gustar - Me gustas_

_Me gustas - No hay otra - Me gustas!_

_Gustar y no gustar , no se detendrán_

_Gustar y no gustar. (Suki, Kirai…Rin y Len kagamine)_

* * *

_Yuli: __***estirándose***__ Por fin termino…que bueno pero pobre de Sting eso le pasa por amenazar a mi hermano _

_Natsuki: __***llorando***__ T-T mi hermano esta perdido o secuestrado por unas psicópatas…_

_Alda: __***sonriendo***__Miren lo que le gane a Sting…un zapato pero no se qué hare con el _

_Mira: *curiosa* Porque Natsu desapareció y como fue…_

_Natsuki: *llorando* Pues no lo sé pero si alguien sabe de él díganme mándenme un mensaje o algo una paloma pero no me dejen así _


End file.
